Nitesky
by scarlettbelle
Summary: Klaus and Hayley both feel more alive at night.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus eased himself into the chair next to her bed. She had left the doors to the balcony open and he was able to see her, listen to his child's heartbeat and watch his city from that spot. He had become accustomed to listening to the child's rapid heartbeat every night through the wall in the sitting room adjacent to Hayley's bedroom at the plantation house. Since moving them to the compound and allowing her to choose her own room, of course the one furthest away from his, he had missed this.

As he flipped open the pad and automatically started sketching rooftops, she turned toward him, giving the moon the perfect angle with which to accentuate her beauty. And Hayley was nothing if not beautiful. Her looks had shaken him from the first moment he laid eyes on her in Tyler's study back in Mystic Falls all of those months ago, a lifetime ago. But during the chaos that had ensued upon his arrival to New Orleans, the quest to reclaim his empire, ensuring her safety and retrieving Elijah from the teenage witch, he had barely noticed her beyond her growing belly.

The sheet had fallen away and a strap of her lacy nightgown had given way exposing a breast. Klaus flashed to the last time he'd seen her breasts. The night they made the child. He remembered using his mouth and hands on them as they swayed back and forth in front of him while she sat in his lap riding him until he lost control, grabbed her, flipped her over and latched onto the pulse in her neck, her blood fulfilling one of his needs. Klaus would never admit it but he had spent an unfathomable number of hours remembering their one night stand. He had not been lying to Elijah when he had said she was exquisite.

In his thousand years on the planet, he'd never made love with a wolf. Countless humans, witches, vampires and even two doppelgängers but never a werewolf. He had never known a woman as equally matched to him as Hayley had been. Klaus knew from the moment he'd pushed her back onto the table to attack the soft folds between her thighs and heard the feral growl escape from deep in her throat, that it was going to be different. Little did he know just how different. The steady heartbeat of their child interrupted his thoughts.

Looking her over now he noticed the changes. Her face and the exposed breast were fuller, her skin a bit flushed, and dark circles marred the skin under her eyes. Was the child the culprit? Was he and his mission to oust Marcel? Or had worry for his noble, doting older brother caused it?

Klaus knew what Elijah and even Hayley didn't know, that his upstanding brother would never truly satisfy her. The girl needed some wolf in her man. She liked to skate that dark and dangerous edge of pleasure, where pushing right to the edge of the abyss and dragging your lover over were all that mattered. Klaus knew only he could accomplish that feat. Ultimately it didn't matter. The woman and the child were his.

Only he could give her the child that he knew had already captured her heart. Klaus knew even better than the witches just how special that child was. Their daughter was the child of the Original Hybrid and the only grandchild of one of the world's most powerful witches, but what they didn't know was she also descended from the First Werewolves. Klaus had recognized the unique birthmark on Hayley's shoulder immediately. A witch he'd employed when they first arrived on Louisiana's shores had told him about them. Larger, stronger, quicker and more loyal than average wolves. They had the extraordinary power to change at will, a trait completely unique to their bloodline. Klaus now understood how Hayley had been able to free his Hybrids.

Her accelerated heartbeat alerted him to her waking. Hayley opened her eyes and met his. Too startled to react, Hayley lay completely still thinking he'd leave but he sat in the chair by the balcony entrance and held her eyes. She could hear her own blood pulsing, her breathing suddenly jagged. His calmness unnerved her. The calm intensity of his gaze reminded her of that night. She shivered at those particular memories.

"Take off your nightgown."


	2. We'll Burn Down the Night

"It's not a request, Little Wolf."

Hayley blinked, her pulse skipped a beat and her stomach dropped. She thought for sure she had imagined it or was dreaming. Dreaming of him and that night as she did way too often. She had willed herself to think only of Elijah, to fantasize about him. But every time she did, his perfectly coiffed dark hair turned into rumpled dirty blonde curls. His beautiful aristocratic features became all sharp, masculine angles with full, pouty, almost feminine lips. She hadn't shaken Klaus. Hadn't shaken the bone deep desire that had propelled her onto his table, floor, couch and eventually his bed. Hayley told herself and anyone that would listen it had been whiskey fueled but deep down she knew that evening wouldn't have turned out any differently had she been cold sober.

"NO! What are you doing here, are you planning on raping me? You will hurt the baby."

Klaus could smell her desire, hear her jagged pulse, her heartbeat overshadowing the child's. He grinned to himself, in all of the interactions he had observed between her and his brother, he'd never detected her desire or heard her pulse rush as it did now, with only his eyes on her.

"Oh, Sweetheart, we both know it wouldn't be rape," Klaus almost laughed out loud, he'd never taken a woman by force in his considerable lifetime.

His eyes did twinkle as he allowed them to drop to the exposed breast, it's tip hardened. He knew for sure it had nothing to do with the humid air filtering in from the Quarter.

"Not what I had in mind, Love, but I'm certainly agreeable to scratching any itch my ever so kind brother was unable to scratch."

Before she could throw the vase sitting on her nightstand at him, he continued, totally unaffected by her obvious anger,

"I want to sketch you. I want our child to see just how beautiful you and she were before she made her grand entrance."

Hayley's lips dropped open with obvious shock. He had ignored her, made her his prisoner and ordered the murder of her long lost relatives yet here he sat smelling of bourbon and blood wanting her to pose for him.

In less than a blink of an eye he was out of the chair and sitting on the bed. His strong hands on her thighs wrapped in the hem of her nightgown. Transfixed, Hayley couldn't and if honest with herself, wouldn't stop him. Klaus freed her from the sheet that had barely covered her and with devastating gentleness, pulled her hips up with one hand as he pulled her nightgown up and over their child with the other. Klaus stopped there. The offending garment was bunched under her breasts, revealing all except the lone covered breast.

She was breathtaking. Klaus was literally frozen in place. He could feel her eyes on him as he stroked the swell of her stomach and was shocked when he felt movement. It dawned on him, his daughter had moved.

Hayley couldn't help it, she saw the tears and utter awe in his eyes as he ran his hands over her stomach. She knew the child was aware of her father as she kicked right where he placed his hands. Hayley reached out and ran her fingers through the messy curls, drawing his face to her stomach, to the side, near her ribs where their little girl had been kicking all day.

Klaus laid his weary head on the rounded swell of their child and let her heartbeat and even occasional kicks soothe him while her mother's hands massaged the tension from his skull. The past months had been among the most harrowing of his long life. Klaus was tired, no, weary. Today offered a measure of hope. Klaus had reconciled as much as could be expected with Marcel, confessing all of his sins, he'd avenged the death of his daywalkers with the Faction massacre and he had made a tentative peace with his wayward siblings. Now he just wanted to rest.

Hayley could smell the blood on his clothes, knew it was human. She should be horrified but just couldn't muster it. She was simply relieved her relatives still lived. Hayley had no desire to free herself from his loose embrace. She desired the heat and danger he alone was capable of.

Klaus lifted himself and covered her mouth. The tip of his tongue slowly caressing her pink lips and the inner caverns of her delicious mouth. He'd forgotten just how good she tasted. Hayley turned her head attempting to deepen the kiss into the hard, rough kisses she had missed. But he pulled away chuckling deep in his chest at her eagerness. She captured his face and while her thumbs traced his impossibly sharp cheekbones she held his head still for the deep rough kiss she needed more than breath.

The rhythmic mating of their tongues made her body reflexively bow towards his impossibly hard one. Hayley groaned and unbeknownst to her she growled when he pulled away to tear her flimsy nightgown off exposing the remaining breast to him. Klaus allowed his hands to explore them and discover the differences the pregnancy had brought to her body. Knowing he shouldn't but feeling his control slowly slipping away, he bent his head and captured one taut nipple. He immediately felt the sudden change in her heartbeat and heard the break in her breathing, felt her nipple tightening even more as his tongue traced it.

Klaus moved his hands to the heat between her thighs. He traced her folds, teasing her until he felt her shiver and open for him. It wasn't enough. He wanted that tight heat clinging to him, wanted it with a violence that frightened him. And he knew she wanted it every bit as much. He could tell from her heat and the way she moved beneath him. It promised to be a joining every bit as searing and violent as their previous ones had been.

No longer trusting himself, with an anguished groan he withdrew his mouth and hands.

"Don't you want me?"

His voice was gritty and his pupils were so dilated that only a green ring remained. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath and moved away slightly.

"I don't know if I can control myself," Klaus confessed as he felt her lips on his neck and her hand running under his shirt to knead the muscles of his lower back.

"Little Wolf, we'll burn down the night."


	3. Suspicious Minds

**I'm overwhelmed by the reaction to this. I started it with a two chaper fic in mind but your kind reviews urged my muse to continue. It may be awful from here out as I'm fleshing out where I want to take it. I have two chapters finished and will attempt to post both together. **

**Thank you, Klayleylover1, PHATabulouz93, Lulu, Larissa, Bananaahful, Trowa'sMemory and the various guests for your reviews. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Elijah sat alone in the courtyard of his old home drinking strong Louisiana chicory and watching the crescent moon rise. He and Rebekah had moved back into the only real home they had shared in 1000 years early that morning. He couldn't temper his concern. It was simply his nature. He was observant, cautious and at times overly suspicious, but with his impulsive and reckless siblings, he now considered those attributes essential to their survival, to the survival of Niklaus' progeny.

Everything was amiss at the compound. Marcel had seemingly resumed his role as Klaus' right hand, the daywalkers were even more skittish than one would expect given recent events. But the real differences lay with Klaus and Hayley. Elijah had been truly concerned about the mother of his niece considering the state of mind Niklaus had left the plantation in. But when he checked in, Niklaus had a small army protecting her. Her only concern had been for her long lost relatives. Elijah hadn't told Hayley but secretly he had been relieved when he heard Niklaus had ordered the killing of all of the werewolves in the bayou. It eased his mind. Niklaus was sending a message to the vampires, witches and although unaware, to Hayley herself, that he had no intention of using the child to create Hybrids.

Elijah had no idea what had transpired between the expectant parents but something was very different. He noticed Niklaus' bloodstained clothing in a laundry basket, awaiting a maid, outside Hayley's bedroom that morning. Elijah quickly ascertained it was human. He'd read of the mayor's "boating accident" in that morning's newspaper.

Hayley had been seated at the head of Niklaus' table. The hostess spot, the one that for centuries, Rebekah had occupied. And during that dinner, Niklaus had barely taken his eyes off of Hayley. While Hayley had barely raised hers. She had even immediately lowered her eyes every time they accidentally met Elijah's.

Hayley had been short tempered and jumpy. Her skin was flushed and the dark shadows under her eyes blemished her perfect skin. Elijah could hear her heartbeat racing and see the pulse in her jugular jumping. He would have been concerned for the child had he not been able to hear her heartbeat. It was as strong and steady as ever. Then she had eschewed his company and chosen to retire early.

Niklaus had been gone all evening. The daywalkers were whispering of a massacre. Twenty of the city's detectives rounded up, their head's delivered to the doorstep of the acting police chief as a warning. Niklaus and Marcel were not attempting subtlety in their dealings with the human Faction. That too surprised him, after the killings of the night before, Elijah suspected Niklaus would calm and go on with the business of running his new empire. These arbitrary actions screamed of one of his famous frustrated tantrums. It had been many centuries since they had had to endure one. Really not since Katherine had escaped his attempt at breaking the curse, 500 years before. That had lasted hundreds of years, with the child mere months away, Elijah hoped this one would end quickly with the Quarter and his family still in tact.

Elijah saw from his secluded corner, movement near Hayley's suite of rooms and quickly realized it was his remaining brother. He could smell the blood and hear the click of the lock. He didn't know what was going on but he did trust that Niklaus would not harm Hayley while she was pregnant. It was a situation worth keeping tabs on for sure.


	4. My Shadow Self

She awoke with a jerk, for the second night in a row. And for the second time in 24 hours, he came to her covered in human blood. Looking down at him, as he lay in the bed next to her, she marveled at him. His face was almost angelic in sleep. A blood stained hand cupped her lower abdominen.

He had left her unsatisfied the night before, withdrawing from her, right when she needed him most. Klaus had stopped, risen, divested himself of his bloody garments then climbed back naked into her bed. He had turned her onto her side and pushed himself so close to her, that they were joined from their torsos to their knees. His arm draped over her swollen womb. It gave Hayley great satisfaction to feel his erection pushing insistently into her lower back. At least he had been as effected by their encounter as she had. She knew he had fallen asleep yet sleep evaded her. She was shaken by their bodies response to one another and frankly frustrated. She couldn't understand why he had stopped. It bothered her. The hormones from her pregnancy had made her even more responsive and even more, well, frankly horny.

Klaus had evaded her all day but at dinner his eyes had never left her. Holy eye sex, she had barely been able to catch her breath from the intensity of his gaze. She was embarrassed and worried the others would notice. Then without a word he had stood and wordlessly Marcel and the inner circle followed him out. Hayley had been tired and frustrated and truly just wanted to sleep. The child had robbed her of meaningful sleep for weeks and now it seemed her father was equally determined to do so.

Why did she desire this monster? Why wasn't she sickened by the human blood he'd spilled the last two nights? Hayley told anyone that would listen that he was just a psycho one night stand. He was definitely a psycho but what was it that kept drawing her to him like a moth to the flame. Anyone else would have been scared and horrified.

Why couldn't she have these intense, primal urges for his brother? Elijah had shown her nothing but kindness and acceptance and had asked for nothing in return. Yet, she didn't lose sleep over him her skin didn't burn for his touch. Hayley wanted to fall for the good, noble brother but she was utterly entranced by the feral bastard.

Hayley had certainly disapproved of his actions but only felt true disgust when he bit Elijah and when he ordered the hunt of her relatives. Not the massacre of his Hybrids, her friends. Not when he'd bitten and sentenced Katerina's lackey to death the day he'd sworn to protect her. Not when he'd come home night after night covered in blood and gore. She had simply accepted him and his actions, never trying to change them. If she had had any courage she would have confronted him, tried to untangle the complex psychosis that haunted him. At least for the sake of their child. Caroline would have. Elijah had tried for a 1000 years. Yet she could, weirdly understand them, even accept them. THAT made her truly uncomfortable, THAT made her question her own sanity. He was a reflection of her darkest self, the one she had been trying to outrun. Klaus reveled in it while she ran and tried to change. Maybe she was the insane one?

Klaus opened his eyes and looked from her womb to her eyes. He'd felt her eyes on him and had allowed her to look her fill. She hadn't pulled away from his embrace or made even a move. He had been exhausted and drawn to her. After returning home he simply wanted to sleep and he'd slept better entangled with her the previous night than he had in many months.

"I'm sorry, Little Wolf." he lifted himself from her bed,

"I forgot, let me shower."

Klaus had been on a mission. He had wanted the human's to know their place once and for all so another attack wouldn't happen. Klaus was determined to have peace in the Quarter long before they welcomed their child. And the killing had taken the edge off of his desire. The bone deep, unnaturally strong pull he'd felt towards Hayley since the previous evening.

He knew Hayley had been upset when he'd stopped their lovemaking but he didn't trust himself. The night their child had been conceived had been wild, fiery and ultimately, quite violent. Klaus didn't trust himself not to lose control again. His mother had almost died giving birth to Kol and was only saved from death during Henrik's birth by the witch, Ayana. Klaus could not subject Hayley to those horrors due to his own base desires.

"I'll join you."


	5. You Make Me Crazy, You Make Me Wild

_**You all have been WAY to kind, I couldn't resist another chapter, just know I blame you all for my filthy house and empty refrigerator. Have a great weekend,**_

_**A head's up...this is a gratuitous, fluffy, poorly written smutty chapter. Turn back now. **_

"Love, there's nothing I want more right now but you are pregnant."

"Jesus, THAT's why you stopped?" Hayley was incredulous.

She had thought he had withdrawn from her because of residual feelings for Caroline or her flirtation with Elijah, it never dawned on her it was the pregnancy.

"You can't knock me up twice."

"My mother almost died during childbirth twice, I won't risk it." Klaus stated as he shed his clothing and turned to her bathroom.

Hayley sat on her bed listening to the shower run. She had read that entire_ What To Expect When You're Expecting_ book Rebekah had bought for her at least a half dozen times. It implicitly stated sex was acceptable, even healthy, unless your doctor advised against it, or if bleeding or pain occurred. She had to remind herself just how old Klaus actually was. He had been born in the Middle Ages, a time when more women died during childbirth than survived. Men had little to no contact with their wives for months before and after the birth. As a boy, Klaus probably went months without seeing their mother for each of the pregnancies that had followed his birth. Elijah had told her just how many children Esther had turned and of course about the death of the child that had precipitated Mikael forcing her to cast the spell that turned them into vampires. She had delivered six healthy children in those harrowing times. Hayley was certain she could deliver one in this day and age.

Hayley walked toward the bathroom, dropping her nightgown next to the pile of stained clothing he had left. Naked she stepped into the steamy room and almost swallowed her tongue. Klaus stood facing away from her, his hand lathered with the lavender infused soap she couldn't live without, rubbing it into his broad shoulders, the soap trailing down his back and over his perfect ass. She shuddered at the realization that he would smell like her. She pulled the door to the enormous shower open and let herself in.

Klaus turned to see a very naked, very wet Hayley before him rubbing that infernal smelly soap into her hands. She wasted no time in reaching forward and lathering his chest, stomach and before he could form a coherent thought, she had reached for his suddenly erect penis. Her hands traveled his length all while her eyes never left his.

"You will not hurt me or the baby." Hayley peeked down and checked out her handiwork then looked back up at him and with twinkling eyes continued,

"I'm sure Elijah would be more than happy to meet my needs."

Hayley watched his eyes take on the yellow tint that announced the arrival of the Hybrid. The look in them would frighten anyone else but she was shockingly immune to his anger. Klaus made her wild. She could be whatever she wanted with him. No inhibitions. He had grown harder and longer within her hands.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your name," he promised in an oddly intimate voice.

God, she wanted that.

"Yes, please..."

"Please who?" Klaus whispered in the ear his tongue was currently nipping at.

"Klaus, Klaus! Please Klaus, now!"

With super speed, Klaus spun her and pushed her towards the tiled wall. His body pressed into her back. Turning her head, his lips crashed into hers, their teeth and tongues clashed for long minutes. Her neck and back arched further into him, her legs spread allowing his hand to cup her sex. Hayley lifted her hands over her heard, wrapped them around his neck, giving him full access to her neck.

Klaus kissed, licked and nipped her long neck, his tongue traced the racing pulse. He wanted so very much to taste her, he remembered just how sweet and intoxicating her blood had been but in her condition he didn't dare. His soapy fingers pushed into her and she growled, it wasn't enough. She wanted all of him, now. He made her feel violent, unbreakable, insatiable.

Klaus pinned her to the wall and slid inside of her in one long stroke. There was no thinking just feeling. The feel of the rapidly cooling water beating down on them, his hands cupping her breasts, tweaking her overly sensitive nipples. Then his naughty fingers found her clitoris and worked it. It was all too much her. Her body was still sensitized from the previous night. After he bit into the back of her neck, coming just short of breaking the skin she came with an intensity that she had never before experienced.

Klaus braced himself against the wall and her full hips. He began a rhythm that he knew he wouldn't be able to maintain for long. He drove himself so hard and fast that he left her gasping and unable to catch her breath. It was only then that his control slipped and he climaxed.

Immediately, he turned the cold water off and lifted her and rushed into the bedroom. He deposited her soaking wet, naked body under the covers and laid himself down next to her. Hayley feel into a deep sleep within seconds.

Klaus lay still, his legs entwined with hers and for the first time laid his hand over her abdomen and listened for his daughter's steady heartbeat. She was fine. It was with their heartbeats in his ears that he drifted into a blissfully contented sleep.


	6. I Fell Completely Under Your Spell

**The response to this has been overwhelming, Your reviews have truly urged me on. I have to thank all of you that have favored or subscribed to it and to: KloudKlayley, Words-of-Miss-Pierce, bananaahfull, klayleylover1, Lilly, Lulu, PHATabulouz93, Trowa'sMemory, Larissa and all of the guests for the wonderful reviews. I sincerely Thank you.**

**I will warn you, this chapter was hastily thrown together so please excuse any errors. **

The King of New Orleans was furious. HE had been summoned by that impertinent little teenage witch, Davina. She was rarely up during daylight hours and had requested a meeting in her rooms at midnight. Who did she think he was? Some lackey that she could dictate to? But Klaus had agreed because Elijah and Marcel had both implored him to. But truthfully, it was mostly because she had been the one to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux. He did owe her a debt of gratitude for that, one he would repay but she was severely testing his patience. One would think the little urchin would have the manners and well, the survival instincts, to not make outrageous demands of him.

It was past eleven and all he wanted was a shower and the feel of Hayley's soft warm body. Night after night, she allowed him to invade her body just as she invaded his mind day after day. Every night for weeks, be it early or just before dawn, Klaus had come to her. In fact, looked forward to coming to her. Of sinking into their bed. Of talking about his day and his plans. Of the trials the transition of power had wrought. He relished that she never judged him for the merciless ways in which he chose to solve his disputes. Klaus had realized during those nights, either pre or post coital that Hayley was truly ruthless. She wanted access to the Garden to kill Tyler Lockwood. She asked Klaus repeatedly to allow her entrance so she could finish off his last surviving Hybrid. Klaus chuckled at the thought. Though Hayley was unaware, the only reason Tyler was still alive and still in that Garden was because he had every intention of allowing her to rip his traitorous heart out, but not until the child was born. Though his blood would heal her and Tyler was vastly weakened, Klaus wouldn't risk it during the pregnancy. Her mind was sharp and calculating, Hayley was alot tougher and smarter than he had ever imagined. Klaus was truly happy that his child carried her DNA.

Hayley had never asked him for anything, well expect for the air conditioning to be on, but that was for the child. Klaus could not remember a woman, in all of his 1000 years, that had never wanted a thing from him. As tradition dictated of the gentry, Klaus had had many mistresses. Be it at the English, French or Spanish court, he upheld his image by picking and maintaining various mistresses. Women he chose based solely on their beauty. Women he kept and bedded. Women whose faces he couldn't remember now, not without looking through his old sketches. Every one of them, from the royal courts of the 1300s through their arrival in Louisiana had all asked or tried to cajole dresses, jewels and even houses out of him. Women he always either killed or turned when their time was through. Thinking now of that sea of blank faces and lush bodies Klaus realized he'd never spent the entire night with any of them or any woman until Hayley.

He truly admired her independence, but still it infuriated him. Clearly Hayley had been left on her own to fend for herself for so long that she couldn't fathom that someone would help her in anyway. Klaus was aware that she had continued to wear the few pieces of clothing she arrived in NOLA with. The child was stretching the seams and he'd noticed she had taken to wearing her pants low on her hips, below the swell of her womb in order to continue wearing her pre pregnancy pants. Her tops were mostly flimsy loose numbers that covered the child well but were entirely too small to contain her growing breasts.

Klaus, didn't care how upset his sister was with him. He knew she had an affinity for Hayley and had already fallen in love with the child. So Klaus enlisted Rebekah. He had given her three missions. He wanted her to purchase Hayley maternity clothes befitting her position as the mother of his heir during one of her weekly shopping sprees. Klaus truly hated the vagabond rags the girls of this age donned. She needed clothes that accentuated her looks, accommodated the pregnancy and didn't look as though they were pulled from the rubbish bin. Klaus had also asked Rebekah to secure the services of a competent midwife and wet nurse. Preferably of the non witch persuasion.

As he sat, in their room, drinking bourbon from the decanter and waiting for the clock to strike midnight, when that petulant teenager deigned to see him, he looked her over and marveled at Rebekah's handiwork. She had truly outdone herself as his Amex bill clearly reflected. She had bought dozens of dresses all in deep jewel tones that highlighted Hayley's beauty. Gorgeous clothes that accentuated her coloring. The dresses mostly, knee length showed off her trim legs and delicate ankles and draped her beautifully. Some were tighter, with the intention of showing the growing bump of their child. Some were loose and flowing with low, square or vee neckline to show off her increasing and infinitely enticing cleavage. But Klaus knew Rebekah. She had bought Hayley the clothes with her tastes and beauty in mind. She had bought the lingerie, nightgowns and robes with the specific intention of driving HIM mad. The nightgown she wore now was black lace with straps so thin they looked as though they would give way with each breath. If he had more time he would wake her and tear the flimsy see through thing from her body. Alas, that would have to wait until after his meeting, it was time.

Klaus grabbed the box he had purchased for her and knocked on her door. He was determined to keep his temper in check. Davina let him into her sanctuary. The child was lovely. It was clear she would grow into an exquisite beauty. Looking around the space Klaus immediately noticed her easel. Her lines were strong and though clearly untrained she had raw, true talent. Klaus handed her the watercolor kit he had found in the Quarter.

"You are very talented, I thought you might like this."

Davina took the box from him and set it next to her easel.

"Why didn't you tell me Agnes was dead?"

If Hayley had not confided in him her budding friendship with the little girl and that Marcel had kept the death of the last Elder from her, Klaus would have been taken aback, just as Davina had counted on. He kept his eyes neutral,

"I was unaware it was a secret after all she was killed not fifty feet from where you were at the time."

"Marcel used me."

"He did," Klaus acknowledged, "And that may be my fault."

"I must apologize." Klaus decided to employ some diplomacy when dealing with the all powerful, hormonal, teenage witch,

"You see, I raised Marcel as my own son. Rescued him from a life of slavery and during those years, he may have picked up some of my idiosyncrasies, such as you use every weapon at your disposal."

Klaus continued,"You are the greatest weapon this town has ever seen."

Feeling her fury,

"I firmly believe Marcel has genuine feelings for you and has your best interests at heart. He was abused as a child and has a certain, shall we say weakness for children. He may have brandished you in his war against me, but I don't believe he would allow any harm to befall you. Now what is it you wished to see me alone about?"

Davina watched him as he paced the room, picking up various knickknacks, studying them and then replacing them in the exact spot in which they had been. He was waiting and she sensed very impatiently.

"I have been having visions. Visions that made no sense until I met your mate, Hayley."

Klaus' eyebrows raised at her description of Hayley as his mate, but he motioned for her to continue,

"Don't be dramatic, love, spill it."

"I met her when you moved her in, she has been kind to me. I don't want to tell her as I have no desire to frighten her."

Klaus felt a chill creeping up his spine,

"What have you seen?"

"The child will be born during the worst storm this planet has ever seen. It will make Katrina look like a spring shower. The child will rule all that is left."

Davina hesitated, she wasn't entirely sure she should tell the immortal, Original Hybrid the rest. Taking a deep breath, her eyes filled with tears, as she truly liked and admired Hayley.

"The child will kill the mother."

"WHAT!" Klaus grabbed the child by the arms and demanded answers.

Davina's temper was replaced with sorrow, she could see the grief in the hybrid's eyes. He wasn't really hurting her anyway.

"Hayley will die during childbirth, the child will thrive." Tears spilled over her long lashes, as she allowed the Hybrid to take his pain out on her upper arms. The Original Hybrid was broken.

"Impossible!" Klaus released the child and stepped back and informed her,

"The child will heal her, she already has once."

"The child will already be born."

"Then MY blood will cure her!" Klaus raged as he destroyed the furniture in her room.

Davina decides she might as well tell him the rest of her prophecy.

"The only answer lies with the last hybrid."


	7. No One's Gonna Take My Soul Away

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they are really why I continued this. I appreciate it! This chapter is super long and not very well proofread, my toddler woke up early. Oh, and a bit of smuttiness, so heads up. I promise the next chapter won't be so long. Have a great weekend. **

**No One's Gonna Take My Soul Away**

As she stepped out of one of her beautiful, new dresses and slipped a nightgown over her head, Hayley tried in vain to ignore the noise echoing throughout the compound. He had been raging for almost 24 hours. For the first time in weeks he hadn't come to her bed at all. In fact, she knew he hadn't slept anywhere. Not since his meeting with Davina. Klaus had been going from room to room drinking whiskey and destroying everything he found in the room, when nothing but broken glass and splintered furniture was left, he'd proceed onto the next one.

The vampires were terrified and though they had been through it many times, Hayley sensed Elijah and Rebekah were too. They had gone ahead and had their evening meal at the long table. The seat at the head of the table noticeably empty. With the sounds of destruction ricocheting throughout the courtyard, Hayley distracted herself with thoughts of their daughter. Imaging what she'd look like. Her eyes fell to Rebekah. The sibling that most resembled Klaus. In fact, if one didn't know better, you would think Elijah was the half sibling. Though she had only glimpsed Kol at a distance once, she remembered he resembled Elijah.

Every night during dinner, the servants turned down her bed and laid out her nightclothes. Recently they had started adding things to her suite, his things. One evening Hayley had returned from dinner to find a king size bed. On another, a liquor cabinet and an ornate, antique writing desk. Paintings in various states of completion, haphazardly leaned against the far wall. The painting she had been drawn to THAT night, the haunting silhouette in oil, now sat unframed on her vanity. He had moved in.

Hayley had no idea what had caused this eruption. She knew it wasn't business as Marcel and Elijah were equally baffled. They had quarreled early the previous evening while he'd been waiting for his meeting with Davina. Hayley had been livid when she discovered he had Rebekah looking for a nursemaid for their baby.

"I will nurse my own child." She had seethed.

"Nonsense, Sweetheart. You are no peasant. You are the mother of my heir and as such you will be afforded every luxury." Completely dismissing her, he walked out, leaving her to stew.

Hayley had found a large chest next to his desk containing hundreds of letters. Letters that spanned centuries. Though none were addressed to Klaus, which she thought was incredibly odd, and many were written in different languages, she liked reading them. Much like Elijah's journals, they gave her a glimpse into the times and places in which he had lived. How he had lived. They actually soothed her when she was scared, anxious or just simply mad at Klaus. And the previous evening after their argument, she had read some of them. She had to remind herself that the nobility with which he'd lived never nursed their own children. It was considered below their rank. They helped her realize that he was trying to prepare for the child in the only way he knew how.

After she had gone to bed, he had entered and sat in the chair that he had occupied that night so many weeks ago. Klaus simply watched her and as he stood to leave let his fingers graze her cheek. He wasn't upset with her. No. It had to be Davina.

After departing Davina's chamber, Klaus had killed three daywalkers for crossing his path and bitten Thierry for entering a room that he had been drunkenly taking apart. Marcel was livid. And when he confronted Klaus, Klaus had snapped his neck. Marcel woke just in time for dinner. He and Elijah had huddled together whispering through dinner.

Klaus had just pardoned Thierry from the Garden two weeks ago. His intention had been to reward Marcel's loyalty and as a show of good faith to further ease his new army's reservations about the transition of power. Hayley knew it had less to do with diplomacy and everything to do with his knowledge of the docks which he alone had being running for fifty years. Thierry's remarkable talent on the horn was the icing on top. Klaus was an artist at heart and appreciated his talent. They had spent many nights in their enormous bed listening to his haunting melodies floating throughout the compound.

Hayley had truly come to like Thierry. Hayley despised Diego and knew Klaus was highly suspicious of him. So he had appointed Thierry to accompany her when she left the compound without one of the Originals. She overheard Marcel telling Elijah that the original bite must have compromised him as he was failing much quicker this time than he had when Klaus had bitten him upon his arrival in New Orleans all of those months ago. Hayley had no intention of allowing Thierry to die because of Klaus' tantrum.

Hayley shrugged into a silk robe, tied it above the growing bump and set out to find him. It certainly wasn't hard. She followed the sound of glass shattering. She found him a room that had been so thoroughly wrecked that the only pieces of furniture left were the chair that he was sitting in and the table next to it holding his whiskey. Klaus made no indication that he had heard her enter, though she knew he could hear her and smell her.

Hayley moved in front of him, when he raised his face to meet her eyes the look that greeted her made her step back. In front of her, splayed in a Chippendale chair, was the monster that massacred his Hybrids and bitten his own brother. Klaus looked soulless. It was the underlying fear that was most evident, and even more frightening.

Wordlessly, Klaus untied the bow holding her robe together and reached inside to pull her forward. She allowed him to knead her hips, his head coming to rest on the cleavage pushing out of her nightgown. Hayley felt his hands move to the hem of her gown and pull it up, his hands traced the back of her legs until the gown was bunched around her hips. Klaus roughly pulled her to him and pushed her legs apart forcing her to straddle him. Somehow, Hayley knew he needed her body, not for pleasure but for peace.

Hayley reached between them, unzipped his pants, reached inside and pulled his erection free of the offending material. She felt Klaus, with shocking gentleness, unbutton each of the tiny buttons at her bust. When they were loose he pushed the fabric aside, allowing him full reign to her sensitive breasts. After long moments of teasing with his teeth and tongue, Klaus pulled her ass forward, lifted her slightly and sank inside of her with a gentleness that surprised her. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Hayley allowed her body to pick up the speed he liked. She tucked her legs about him in a more comfortable position, his hands fell to her expanded waist to steady her. A hand snaked between them to tease her clitoris until she was riding him fast and hard, her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder. As she came, Klaus pulled her face away from his neck so he could watch her eyes turn as they always did. The yellow eyes and her shuddering body proved to him how alive she really was and he allowed himself to climax. For the first time, in a day, he was content.

Hayley stayed in his lap, kissing and licking his ears and his neck. Her hands reached down to grab his as they lay loosely on her ass. She held his left hand, her thumb rubbing it, as though she was soothing the pain that was to come away. Kissing him for the first time, she reached for a shard of crystal on the table and ripped into his wrist, holding the glass he'd just drained under it collecting a bit of his life saving blood for Thierry. As the wound closed she brought his injured wrist to her lips, kissing the non existent pain away.

Klaus was completely speechless.

"Thierry doesn't deserve to die because of your tantrum."

Her bravery astounded him.

"You will make that up to me." Klaus felt lighter and more at ease.

The vise on his heart temporarily loosened. She was alive, her body was responsive, her spirit intact. Her very life force surrounded them and filled the room. The child's heartbeat was even and strong. And for the first time since hearing of Davina's prophecy, he didn't resent the child.

Hayley felt a vibration against her right thigh. His phone was in the pocket of the pants that he still wore. Lifting her up and off of him, Klaus turned her and pulled her back onto his lap as he reached for the telephone.

"Got to go, Little wolf." Klaus murmured into her neck,

"Time for a conference with your old friend, Tyler."


	8. Cause you and I, we were born to die

**I know I have belabored this point, but your response to this has truly overwhelmed me. I never intended to continue this story past two or three chapters. You'll have to forgive any errors as I'm feeling my way through this. I still don't have a clear picture as to where this is going or just how to tidily wrap it up. Please bear with me.  
**

**Also be advised, we have had a very difficult couple of weeks and I have not seen the last two episodes of The Originals. I have hardly watched TVD this season so if anything I make reference to hasn't happened or is incorrect just go with it. Alright, enough of the overly dramatic and needy intro. Have a great week!**

Klaus, having summoned his eldest sibling, stood in the ruins of his once pristine art studio. The detritus of his rampage surrounded him. Under Rebekah's expert supervision, the maids had made fast work of clearing most of the rooms he had destroyed. After 1000 years as his hostess and constant companion, she could run a household in her sleep. As tragic as her romantic choices had been, he admitted to himself just how utterly stunning she was. He thought of how magnificent his daughter would be. She carried not only Rebekah and Hayley's genes but would have both as role models growing up. And she would have her mother. The unfortunate Tyler Lockwood had illustrated just how Hayley's life would be spared.

After the interlude with Hayley, in the ballroom, Klaus had felt peace. After his meeting with Tyler he had felt relief. Klaus would never admit it, even to himself, but he had contemplated killing his own child. Those thoughts, were the only thing he would never forgive himself for. Killing had been all that had stopped him. He had killed a couple of his day walkers and bitten Thierry again. Broken Marcel's neck. The violence and separation from Hayley, not being able to hear the child's heartbeat, reminding him of her mother's doom, was all that had saved the child. Then she had come to him. With her dark hair curling from the New Orleans' humidity, her lush body draped in one of the infernally intoxicating sleep ensembles Rebekah had bought. Her skin smelling of vanilla and lavender. But it was her eyes, fiery with fear and anger, that had awakened him from the hell he'd been wallowing in since his meeting with Davina. Hayley had grown fond of Thierry, as Klaus himself had. He wasn't entirely sure now, whether she had allowed him her body because she knew he needed her vitality or because she intended to obtain his blood to save Thierry. Klaus didn't care. It had snapped him back. Given him hope. The text from one of their most trusted minions, informing him Tyler had been drained of all vervain and was ready for interrogation had been all the motivation he'd needed to carry on.

_Klaus stared at the desiccated form of his first Hybrid. Klaus had him drained using pitchforks dipped in wolfsbane. Klaus had wanted to do it himself but knew in his current state he couldn't trust himself not to go too far and kill Tyler. So he had allowed the vampires closest to Marcel, including Thierry, to have all the fun. It was during one of Thierry's updates that Klaus had bitten him again._

_God, how he hated Tyler. He was the living manifestation of every failure in Klaus' long life. Klaus stared into his eyes and compelled him, _

_"Tyler, how have you enjoyed your stay in New Orleans, mate?"_

_Weakened, half dead, Tyler was unable to answer._

_"Why would my special, all powerful witch say the answer to saving the mother of my child lies with you?"_

_Before Tyler could say it, Klaus knew, just by looking at him, he knew._

_"Turn her."_

_"I will not use my child to turn anyone, ever."_

_Klaus had made too may promises, he couldn't. Not even to save her mother. _

_"Then use Katherine."_

_"What? What did you say about Katerina?"_

_"Oh, that's right, you haven't heard." Tyler gathered all of his strength to snicker,_

_"Katherine's human again. Elena shoved the cure down her throat."_

"'lijah," Klaus had been roused from his memories by Elijah's entrance.

"Niklaus."

"Do you remember the gorgeous and talented Pénélope?" Klaus continued without waiting for Elijah's answer,

"Of course you do." Klaus murmured,

"She was one of the many women we have shared over the centuries," Klaus wanted to remind Elijah that though they had shared many women, Hayley was the one they never would.

"Her sister, was that beautiful creature that had you acting the lovesick schoolboy, Celeste, wasn't it?"

Elijah had had enough of his brother's theatrics,

"You know what her name was."

"Well, one night, after you had taken up with Celeste, Pénélope and I attended one of the Governor's balls." Klaus continued as though he hadn't heard Elijah,

"There were several stunningly beautiful creatures in attendance, all with off the shoulder dresses, displaying a birthmark." Klaus paused for dramatic effect.

Elijah simply rolled his eyes and silently waited for his brother to continue.

"You, of course, remember her penchant for inviting other women into her bed. Well, when I displayed an interest in those with the birthmark she told me they were wolves."

"Go on." Elijah was unsure what Niklaus was getting at but he had seen a crescent moon birthmark on Hayley's shoulder.

"She said they were descendants of the First Wolves and were able to change at will. Hayley is descended from them. I believe that is how she was able to help Tyler and my other Hybrid's break free of the sire bond."

"I see." Elijah tread very carefully as they were just hours removed from Niklaus' latest tantrum and the calm was unnerving.

"Katerina is alive and well, and well human. I want you to retrieve her." Klaus continued as though he was speaking to himself,

"She is once again useful."

Elijah knew there was more to the story and he knew that was all he was getting from Nicklaus.

"Do I have your word that you will not harm her?"

"She is essential, I wouldn't harm a hair on her treacherous head."

"Alright." Elijah walked out.

"Not yet, anyway." Klaus said to the empty room.

Given her lineage, Klaus was unsure whether Hayley could even be turned. He damn well knew she'd rather die than be sired to him. Klaus truly didn't care. Katerina was the answer or Davina would have never sent him to Tyler. Katerina was the key to Hayley's survival. And if she hated him for all eternity, he would have to live with that. At least, she would be alive, at least their daughter would have a mother, at least Hayley would be as immortal as their child. At least, he'd have centuries if need be to make her understand.


	9. You Keep On Crying Baby, I'll Bleed You

**Some points:**

******So here we are, I'm muddling through it. I have this chapter finished and the next almost finished so both will be short. I am open to another story, to ward off writer's block, a prompt wouldn't be discouraged. **

**Hayley's description of herself is the reason I only see her w/Klaus. It's why I ship them. I love Elijah but I don't see the chemistry with Hayley. It feels like they want to force us into Hayley/Elijah. It's not organic. (No offense to any other fandom, just my opinion) Especially when I've seen the explosive chemistry, between Klaus/Hayley and Katherine/Elijah not to mention the few scenes we've had of Sabine/Celeste/Elijah. THAT is chemistry. I think Celstine and Elijah could be something incredible. Could be what I expected of Katherine/Elijah had The Originals not happened. You can feel the connection. I think it would also make great story, much like Theirry and his witch, that during a war with the witches, an Original falls back in love with an all powerful witch. **

**As always I must thank every one for the favs and follows and of course the wonderful, inspiring reviews. Maggie, Lulu, Kunnieah, KimiKimchi808, Booboobegone, Cloud Nai (Thank you for liking this enough to put it on Twitter!) Wordsofmisspierce, Crazyaboutto, Kloudklayley, Musicallover17, Kimberly, Phatabulouz93, .love, cordiebear95, bananaahfull, Klayleylover1, Lilly, Trowa'sMemory, Larissa and every guest who has taken the time to leave a review. It is so appreciated.**

Klaus stares at the human visage of the person he has hated, tortured and chased for 500 years. The only person he had despised more in his 1000 years on this planet had been Mikael. Now she stood before him, with grey hair, wrinkles and a disturbing cough. Hayley's salvation.

Elijah had told him over the phone of her deterioration and that vampire blood wouldn't save her. Apparently, human Katerina had managed to beguile Stefan again. Elijah had had to break his neck in order to remove her from the Salvatore estate. But she had to stay alive for another month, by the looks of her, she wouldn't last a week.

Klaus imagined all of the deliciously evil things he could do to her now that she was human. So many more possibilities to inflict true pain now than there had been to the fast healing vampire doppelgänger he had finally caught up with in Mystic Falls. He was imagining torturing her to the point of death, then feeding her his blood, healing her and starting all over.

She stood meekly before him. He could smell her fear and, well, her humanity. Of the three doppelgängers he had known, Katerina was the one he had understood. He hated her and himself for that. They were both fighters, discarded like rubbish by their parents, and had spent centuries running, searching for peace and acceptance. Klaus realized then how much like Katerina his Hayley was.

He would keep her alive and human. Klaus knew Hayley wanted another child. She spoke of it often, in the night when they discussed the future. She wanted one more child. She had hated growing up alone and admired how through everything the Mikaelson siblings were still together. But Klaus now agreed with the witches. They had made something special, something the universe wouldn't allow to happen twice. He suspected that was the basis of Davina's prophecy, if Hayley died after giving birth, the universe was guaranteed no other child would come from their union.

Elijah stood in the shadows watching his every move. He had promised Elijah he wouldn't hurt her and while he wasn't sure he could keep THAT promise, he would not kill her. Racing forward, before Elijah could stop him, he ripped open his own wrist and shoved it to her lips. She drank from him, her opaque and cataractic eyes, stayed lowered.

"Vampire blood does no good." Elijah said as he watched the scene before him.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the grey streaks in her hair turned back to the chocolate hue they had been for 500 years. When she looked up at him, Elijah noticed the cataracts that had taken her sight thinning.

"My blood will cure her."

Looking at her he realized it already was,

"Now Katerina, I have saved your loathsome existence." Klaus continued as her transformation back to the girl she had been concluded.

"As you have a nasty habit of killing yourself, I will have either my brother or another trusted minion by your side day and night."

"Diego!" Klaus called out to the increasingly loyal and very competent member of the inner circle.

"Take Miss, Petrova to the kitchen, see that she eats and that no harm comes to her."

Klaus elaborated,

"Either by outside forces or by her own hand."

As Katherine walked out, Klaus couldn't help reflecting on the doppelgängers. All three were identical in looks, but their personalities were as different as chalk and cheese. Tatia had been genteel, kind and dignified in the wake of the scandal that clung to her after the birth of her bastard child. Klaus had loved her with all of his human heart. Katerina had been smart, ruthless, and incredibly passionate. While the modern Elena was sentimental, clever and blindly, stupidly loyal.

"You need to know why her continuing existence is so vital."

In a frighteningly calm voice, Klaus outlined Davina's prophecy and his plan for saving Hayley. And why he needed Father Kiernan to come to the compound.


	10. This is How I Show My Love

Katherine observed Elijah doting on Klaus' baby mama and it irked her. She knew he'd had relationships with other women in the centuries they had been separated but she had never had to see him with any of them. Yes, he had had to see her with Klaus but she had fallen in love with Elijah. She hated the way his hand patted her shoulder and the gentle smile he bestowed upon her as he turned to walk back into the sitting room.

It couldn't be! Katherine knew she was human and frail, with only Klaus' hybrid blood sustaining her but he had always loved HER. Katherine walked to the pregnant werewolf.

"You had best not let Klaus see that." Katherine snarled.

"What?"

"Elijah doting on you and your child," Katherine answered incredulously. Could the girl really be that impervious to Klaus' ways?

"Klaus can be rather nasty if one he preceives as his catches Elijah's eye."

"There's nothing between Elijah and me except friendship and respect." Hayley venomously continued,

"Besides, aren't you the love of Elijah's life or would the beautiful Celeste get that honor?"

The mention of another woman occupying Elijah's heart and bed, even gaining his love set Katherine's teeth on edge. She decided she too could hit below the belt,

"You should heed my warning, I too was once Klaus'." Katherine had the wolf's undivided attention, "He caught Elijah and me playing an innocent game of tag."

Katherine paused for dramatic effect.

"He dragged me to his quarters, put me over his knee, threw my dress over my head, tore off all of my underclothes and spanked me until I begged him to stop."

She was lost in her memories. Her humanity had the unfortunate side effect of making her sentimental,

"Then he threw me down, ripped off the rest of my dress and fucked me for most of the night. And though I hate that bastard I will readily admit he gave me the greatest orgasm, well orgasms, I've ever had. His tremendous stamina and the blood on his clothes should have tipped me off to what he was but you know very well," Katherine's eyes fell to the growing bump of the child,

"Just how distracting he can be."

Hayley had no doubt about the truth of Katherine's story. She knew just how possessive Klaus could be. Hayley was not a jealous woman by nature, she was at her core a pragmatist. She knew all of the men she'd been with had pasts and she knew her 1000 year old lover must have had thousands of conquests. There was no reason to be jealous. But nonetheless Hayley was shocked at Katherine's story. His hatred of Katherine was bone deep, she never would have guessed that they'd been lovers.

Klaus interrupted what he perceived as a very contentious meeting between the two women. He had heard a bit of the conversation, enough to infuriate him. Klaus grabbed Katherine but the arm and with brutal force broke it, leaving it hanging at a ghastly angle. Then in a flash he had his wrist open, feeding her his healing blood.

"Katerina, you know better than to speak out of school."

Rubbing her now completely healed arm Katherine backed away. She knew he'd keep her alive but that he was capable of harming her human form in unspeakable ways.

"Was that really necessary?" Hayley just shook her head at his antics as he put an arm around her non existent waist and led her to the sitting room.

"No, but it was immensely enjoyable."

Walking into the large sitting room, Hayley noticed hundreds of candles lit and Father Kieran sitting with Elijah and Marcel sharing a vintage bottle of Bordeaux. All three stood as she entered.

"If you don't control Katerina, 'Lijah, I'll be forced to."

The threat hung unspoken in the air.

"I still don't understand why you have allowed her to live. After chasing her for 500 years you have her, sleeping in your home, healing her." Hayley had used Katherine and even admired her tenacity. Her remarkable ability to survive but when she sent one of her lackeys after her, Hayley ceased to care what happened to her.

"I still owe Elijah for daggering him and turning him over to Marcel." Klaus smoothly lied, shooting Elijah and Marcel a look, silently commanding them to go along with his lie.

"He's always fancied her."

"Are you ready, Klaus?" Father Kieran asked.

"Yes, we're ready."

"Ready for what? Klaus?" Hayley turned to question him.

"Our wedding, love," Klaus casually replied, "the good father here is going to marry us."

"What?! No, Klaus." Hayley faltered as she turned to him.

"Sweetheart, it's not a request."


	11. Your Wedding Dress

Klaus stood in the candlelit room, the wind and rain beating against his compound, fingering the platinum and diamonds in his pocket. The power to the compound and the entire city had flickered and then gone out. The storm was coming. Hurricane Andrea, was predicted to strengthen beyond Camille, Betsy and Katrina. Andrea, was already battering the town he loved and she had a day yet before making shore. Klaus, Elijah and Marcel had been made aware of the impending storm when reports that a storm in the Gulf had destroyed 80% of all of the off shore oil rigs killing thousands. She was still gaining strength with a bulls eye on New Orleans.

Since Katrina, the government had installed the world's largest water pump station, made hundreds of levee and pump station improvements, built the longest storm surge barrier in the United States but all of these improvements just lent a sense of false security. The citizens of New Orleans and even the inhabitants of the bayou felt protected. They were not evacuating this time. Klaus knew tens of thousands would die. Klaus truly didn't care. All he could think was that Davina's prophecy was starting.

He had accelerated his plan. Everything had been in place except for Kieran. He had had to compel the priest to come with him to leave his parishioners who were seeking shelter. Klaus ran his fingers over the diamonds in his pocket and reflected on the past months, his sharpened senses picking up her moans. Klaus had made the decision to marry her the second he had decided he wanted the child. Through all of it, their mutual distrust, her infatuation with Elijah, her anger at his decision to eliminate the wolves. He knew this day would come. His child would not be born a bastard. The world, the world she would rule one day would never look at her as a bastard as it still did him. Be him the King or not.

As he heard her moans dissipate, Klaus still could not erase the pain he had felt at Hayley's rejection. Of course, she didn't want to marry him, bind herself to him. No one ever had. She had lashed out, saying should would never marry a man that didn't love her. Klaus had told her he cared for her, would always protect her and he would give her the world. He watched as the shock that had marred her features was eclipsed by confusion and pain. She had grabbed his arm and whispered that she thought she had wet herself. Elijah had been dispatched to retrieve Sabine, who despite being a witch had a reputation as the finest midwife in Louisiana. Marcel was sent to guard Katherine and Kieran had tried to leave. To return to his flock. Klaus deposited Hayley in an overstuffed armchair and reached Kieran, informing him, he was still needed.

Elijah had agreed that marriage was essential. Always well versed in the customs and laws that governed the places they lived, it was Elijah who pointed out that a legal marriage would be practical for a myriad of reasons. And it was he who had insisted a religious ceremony would bear even more weight than a secular one.

This was a Catholic town, always had been. Elijah believed that a marriage that was performed and sanctioned by a priest of Kieran's stature, who was respected more than even the Archbishop himself, would have more impact. It would appease the humans. Even sway the witches who surprisingly had always revered and feared the church. He did not tell Niklaus but he had heard Hayley reciting the Hail Mary, Elijah knew whomever had raised her had done so in the church.

After a thousand years on the planet, Klaus had seen countless religions come and go. Though he had studied all of them he had never believed in any of them. But Klaus had to admit, he had always respected the Catholic Church. He had personally known a half dozen popes. He admired the absolute power the Church wielded over Europe, at least until Martin Luther, John Calvin, and Henry VIII began chipping away at its influence.

He heard her open the door to his study and motioned for her to come in. Celeste had always loved bringing children into the world. She had a true gift. It was she who had always been brought in when all hope was lost and more often than not she had been able to save both mother and child. As Sabine, she had taken courses at Tulane and was a registered midwife, as bearing children at home had become fashionable again. Celeste admitted to herself just how much she liked the form of Sabine. The lush powerful body, sharp features and feminine strength that her own form had never possessed. She had never felt as powerful or modern in any of the other vessels she had occupied. Now she stood face to face with the being she despised more than any other. Discharged with bringing his child safely into the world.

"I caused this." Klaus ground out behind tight lips and clenched jaw,

"It is too early."

"No. Not even the all powerful Klaus Mikalson is capable of dictating when a child will arrive."

Celeste almost felt sorry for him,

"The child is a good size, in a good position and Hayley is healthy and strong. I think things should go very smoothly."

"How long?"

"Hours. Probably eight to ten if I had to guess. Her contractions are strong and even, every eleven minutes. She is dilated four centimeters. She still has some time."

That was enough time.

Klaus dismissed her and grabbed Kieran half dragging the priest up the stairs behind him thrusting him into the room where the laboring wolf paced. She had changed into a loose white cotton nightgown that reached her knees. Rebekah had pinned her hair up during a particularly strong contraction. Hayley looked at him with such fear that it almost masked the excitement that had crept into her eyes. Klaus didn't think he loved anyone, even this child but at that moment he thought he could love his little wolf.

"Sabine tells me we have time to make this legal. I won't have our marriage license and our child's birth certificate filed at the same time."

"Alright, Klaus, I am in no condition to fight you."

"Kieran, will Rebekah and Sabine do for witnesses?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what is it, love?" Noticing Hayley had stopped walking and had squatted onto a big red ball.

"Contraction." She whispered.

"It's easing now."

"Klaus, I really think we should wait." Kieran muttered.

"No, wait until she's ready and then start, the short and sweet version, no homily, please."

Hayley stood and felt Klaus take her arm, her pain gone for the moment. She noticed the door open and Elijah step into the room, summoned by Rebekah. She supposed it was only right all of the Original siblings be present.

Kieran began,

"My dear friends, you have come together in this err, home so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism, let's assume," Kieran muttered knowing Klaus hadn't been baptized and uncertain whether Hayley had been,

"and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

"Are you OK?" Kieran asked Hayley.

"Yes, we should have several more minutes until the next one."

"Klaus and Hayley, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I will."

"I will."

Kieran could not believe he was marrying an immortal being to the mother of his child while she was in labor during a particularly dangerous hurricane. He continued,

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Noticing their fingers already intertwined, he continued,

_"_Klaus, do you take Hayley to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Hayley, do you take Klaus to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

Kieran starts to speed it up as the wind gathered strength outside the windows and Hayley's eyes begin to show pain,

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings."

"Amen" Elijah, Sabine and Hayley all whispered.

"What God has joined, men must not divide."

"The rings?" Kieran whispered before starting in on the final section, with a nod from Klaus, he spoke the words he had spoken hundreds of times before,

"Lord, bless and consecrate Klaus and Hayley in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

Again it was Hayley, Sabine and Elijah who responded,

"Amen."

After a nod from Kieran, Klaus retrieved the cushion-cut diamond eternity wedding band that Rebekah had bought the week before, from his pocket and placed it on Hayley's tiny finger.

Klaus recited the words Kieran provided.

"Hayley, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"I don't have a ring for you." Hayley panicked.

"Don't worry love, I will never wear another ring. I was shackled to that daylight ring for a thousand years."

With those words, Klaus grabbed her and kissed her, long and hard.

Hayley pulled away as another pain hit her. As it receded she looked to Kieran,

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Kieran drew a piece of paper from his jacket,

"Can you sign your marriage license?"

With the scribble of her name she was married.

"Elijah take this to Bureau of Vital Statistics' office." Klaus commanded as he signed it.

"See it is filed now."


End file.
